Obvious
by accioremote7
Summary: "He snorted. "James still fancies you, believe me." Lily sighed. "Remus, I feel like I've done everything short of showing up at his door in edible underwear." L/J oneshot


**Obvious**

* * *

**A/N: **I was bored at home today, so I wrote this. It was written quickly with little editing, so be kind please. It's another cliché Lily-fancies-James-but-he-doesn't-know type of oneshot, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I know I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

"There he is. Now, go do it."

"Marlene, I can't."

"Why not?!"

"I've been super obvious for almost two months, and he hasn't reacted at all! He obviously _doesn't fancy me._"

The boy in question, one James Charlus Potter, was the subject of one Lily Marie Evans' affections. In normal circumstances this probably would have been much more of a common, everyday, casual occurrence. However, due to the fact that Lily Marie Evans spent four consecutive years hating James Charlus Potter with the white-hot passion of a thousand suns, things were a bit more difficult.

What changed? James Charlus Potter cleaned up his act. He'd even been granted to position of Head Boy (Lily was Head Girl). He'd grown to be more mature, considerate, and, to quote Lily herself, "too bloody attractive". Lily had grown to respect, like, and consequently fancy the pants of the bloke. Though through this spiked maturity, James had also dropped the previously irritating habit of asking Lily out almost every day.

So now, unfortunately, Lily Marie Evans found herself in a bit of a pickle.

"Did you do that thing I suggested?" Lily's best friend Marlene McKinnon inquired.

"No I did not slip my panties into his bag. Merlin, I seriously doubt my sanity due to the fact that we're friends."

"Ouch."

The two girls had entered the Great Hall, which was now teaming with hungry and loud students from the ages of eleven to eighteen. Lily's eyes had automatically spotted a head of messy, black hair among the crowd.

Suddenly, Lily was pushed from behind (by none other than her "so-called" best friend Marlene) and straight into one of James' best friends, Remus Lupin.

"Oh, sorry Remus." Lily apologized, sending a glare back to Marlene.

"It's quite alright, Lily." Remus said. He looked exceedingly tired this morning, though he always looked a bit worse for wear (though some girls would argue that was what made him sort of attractive)

"Oops, sorry wrong Marauder." Marlene said, and promptly spun Lily right into James' back.

"Sorry." Lily said, and James turned around to face her.

Mornings were the only times his tie and glasses were never crooked, and his hair was (though still not completely) flat. His eyes looked a little droopy, as if his body threatened to bring him to sleep right then.

"Hiya Evans." He said, grinning down at her.

Lily gulped. _Come on Evans, be a man._

"Hey Potter. So… there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up." She said, looking down at her nails.

"I know, it's in a week." James said.

There was an awkward pause. Lily tried to force herself to say something, but the fact was, she didn't want to ask him herself. True, she had been trying for a while to bait him into asking her, and that had been fruitless, yet part of her really wanted to finally say "yes". A year ago, if someone had told her that she would actually be _hoping _that James Potter would ask her out, she would have laughed until her face turned blue.

"Do you think you're going?" Lily asked.

"Maybe." He said.

Lily fought the urge to slap her forehead.

"Are you going with anyone?" She asked. _Oh no, maybe that was _too _obvious._

"No." He replied. If Lily had turned around, she would have seen Remus giving himself a face palm and walking away from the scene. "So anyway, about those prefect schedules?"

She could have punched a whole in the wall. Disappointment washed through her. It was as blatantly obvious as she was, _James Potter no longer fancied her._

"Um, we can do those later… um, because, I've… got to… check on, check on this, er, this fish. Marlene's fish is dying." Lily stammered.

She turned on her heal and marched straight out of the Great Hall, full of regret, longing, and anger. She was quickly by Remus.

"Hey, hey! Lily! Wait!" Remus' voice called.

Lily's stopped short on the staircase.

"What is it Remus?" She replied, deadpan. Usually she enjoyed talking to Remus, they got on quite well, but right now all she wanted to go do is punch a pillow.

"James is an idiot."

Lily started briskly walking again, and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, Remus."

Remus trotted to keep up with her. "You fancy him, don't you?"

Lily stopped again, holding her head in her hands. "Yes. I suppose I've gotten past the point where I can deny it."

"You're definitely making your feelings noticeable."

Her head shot up. "Exactly! But James doesn't fancy me anymore, that's apparent now –"

He snorted. "James still fancies you, believe me."

Lily sighed. "Remus, I feel like I've done everything short of showing up at his door in edible underwear."

Remus coughed uncomfortably and shifted. "Well. Have you tried asking him out? That would work."

"Well, I know this is sort of silly, but I have this thing where I'd really like to actually say 'yes' to him, you know?"

He shrugged. "Alright. Just… he's spent years trying to get you and getting crushed. I just think, even though _you _might feel like you're being obvious, he might be trying not to get his hopes up."

Lily shrugged, but continued her way back to the dorms. Maybe she'd have a few minutes to herself before morning classes.

* * *

A few days later, Lily headed to the Heads shared common room for a meeting with James. Mentally, she gave herself a pep talk. Yes, maybe she madly fancied him and he didn't fancy her, and yes, maybe if she'd had the realization earlier than they may have been together, and _yes, _maybe he did have the most golden-green-hazel eyes she'd ever seen, the nicest forearms, and the finest arse, but that didn't mean she was going to let him know she was upset.

Never. She would stay strong. She would get through this meeting acting cold and professional. She was a strong, independent woman who didn't need a man.

_Yes. Right. Ok._

She climbed through the portrait hole and found him sprawled out the leather couch in front of the fireplace.

_Strong and independent._

His eyes were closed, and his hand reached over, using his fingers to loosen his tie...

_Don't need a man!_

He stretched his arms over his head, his shirt lift the tiniest bit to show a tan, lean stomach, and he let out the tiniest groan...

_Shit._

Lily took a deep breath, and then entered the room.

"Wake up and move over, Potter."

_Yes. You are strong. Stone-cold. _

"Sorry." He grunted, giving her some space on the couch.

Without looking up at him, Lily shuffled around some papers in her bag. "So, you do Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and I'll do Slytherin and Ravenclaw, alright?"

"Is something wrong?" He asked tentatively, sitting up and looking at her intently.

Lily sighed. He really did have quite nice eyes.

"NO." Lily said forcefully, causing him to jump. "No, I mean, everything's great."

* * *

James could not, for the life of him, figure out what had gotten Lily so angry. He wracked his brain for anything that he'd done that could have made her upset, but couldn't find a single thing.

Over the year, they'd become friends. Especially within the last two months or so, she'd been _very_ civil with him. Almost _flirty_, but he knew that was just his imagination.

But now she looked like she was going to bite his head off.

He leaned back away from her as she shuffled some more papers and took out a stack of thick parchment.

"Well, I think we've got this worked out, right?" She said quickly, shoving it all back in the bag she was carrying hurriedly.

Without thinking, his hand reached out and touched her arm lightly.

She looked up at him, and his stomach dropped. Merlin, she was so gorgeous. Everything would have been easier if Lily Evans did not resemble a goddess. But she did, and she did it effortlessly. She was beautiful and witty and passionate, and had the most touchable hair he'd ever seen, and by far the most delicious lips, definitely...

But they were friends, and he knew if he suggested any romantic advances, their friendship would immediately dissolve.

So he swallowed thickly, and retracted his hand. "You seem really stressed." He said.

* * *

Why did he have to look at her like that? Lily could have sworn that he had wanted to kiss her right then. The way his eyes had flicked down to her lips.

Everything was too much, and it infuriated her. James Potter was the last person to second guess anything, so she must be wrong. If he had actually wanted to kiss her, he would have.

Right?

_Of course Lily. Don't be ridiculous. It's _your_ fault you were such a monumental bitch to him in years past, and who would want to be with someone that hurt him on a daily basis?_

Not her.

But what if he actually _did _want to kiss her!? Maybe she was putting off an closed air. Maybe she needed to be more obvious! But... how?

"Looks like I _am_ going to have to buy that edible underwear." She remarked to herself.

* * *

"W-what?" James managed to cough out. He must have not heard her right.

He quickly shut down his mind, because it was extremely dangerous to think about Lily in... er... Lily being indecent while in the presence of said red-head.

Lily crawled closer to him, that position alone making James gulp audibly.

_Cool it, Potter._

But she kept coming closer, and James could smell how good she smelled and hear her breathing hard. Before he knew it, she was practically in his lap.

Her hands tightened around his previously loosened tie, and tugged him down into a kiss.

Stars flew around in James' mind, he felt like he was going to explode from all this pent up feeling inside of him. Lily Evans was kissing him, with those _delicious_ lips. They moved against his seamlessly, full of heat and passion and fire. Her hands moved up and wound around the hair at the base of his neck, sliding up and down through his hair. He cupped her cheeks and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss considerably. His heart pounded in his ears.

* * *

God, James Potter was the best kisser on the entire planet. His touch on her cheeks burned, but in a beautiful, exciting inferno way. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she smashed her lips against his, feeling like she would just burst if she didn't feel more of him.

Their passionate snog stopped suddenly when James suddenly pulled away, gasping, his lips red and his hair sticking straight up in the air.

Lily realized she was probably doing the same.

"What?" He exclaimed.

Her hands wound around his collar. "I fancy you James, you monumental idiot." She said, nuzzling her nose into his fresh-smelling neck.

"Wait, wait wait. How am _I _the idiot!? How could I have known that?"

Lily chuckled. "It was completely _obvious!_"

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
